


All gains, no losses

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Feeding, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Food play?, Getting Together, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, amazingly everything in this fic in consensual and no one gets a phaser up the ass, feederism, yet......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Garak has been putting on weight, and Julian has noticed.





	All gains, no losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoffmannism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/gifts).



> This was a request by Judas_Iscariot - I hope you enjoy! I hope I did feeding/gaining kinksters well. I was concerned I wouldn't be able to capture the eroticism of the kink, as its not my personal kink. (I do enjoy feeding people, like holding a fork feeding people and have done a couple of scenes with gainers who I've fed) but I am sure I have a different perspective and appreciation for it.
> 
> I reached out to a couple of feeder/gainer friends to get an idea of what things they find sexy. 
> 
> I also found I really enjoyed getting into a kink that wasn't mine - I was sure I wouldn't have much to say and six page later, here we are!

Julian was always a fast eater and despite his Garak’s constant attempts to slow him down, Julian was always first to finish eating. _(“Honestly Julian, it's a wonder you bother with real food at all the way you eat it. You might as well eat ration bars for all you appreciate your food!”)_

Initially he was eager to make his points in their lunch debates, talking with his hands while Garak rolled his eyes at him, primly cutting neat bites and savouring each one as if he’d never had anything so delicious. But over time he found that he both enjoyed the gentle chiding, and was fascinated by watching the Cardassian eat. Garak _always_ cleared his plate, there was never so much as a crumb left over, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy his food. Julian wasn’t sure if it was a cultural thing among Cardassians, or if it was something specific to Garak.

After each meal, he’d place his utensils down with a contented sigh and smooth his tunic, make sure no crumbs had landed on him and pat his belly. Today was no different; the tailor was nothing if not a creature of habit. Julian was making a point about Betazed poetry, as the tailor performed his post meal ritual and patted his belly with a small frown.

“Everything ok Garak?” 

“Oh yes doctor, it just seems my tunic is a little snug today. I’ve put on a little weight recently.”

Julian took a closer look at his friend, at least what he could see across the Replimat table, eyes lingering on the slightly snug tunic. His friend had put a touch of weight on, but his clothing was generally so well cut it only ever flattered his figure, which with a bit of tightness around the middle was quite appealing to the young doctor.

“Hmm... well, I must say, it suits you.” Julian noticed a curious feeling as he thought about the tailor gaining weight, and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.  

“Why thank you, doctor!” Garak beamed at him as he stood, patting him on the shoulder as he excused himself to his shop and suddenly Julian’s own stomach was full of butterflies.

\---

Julian Bashir was embarrassed.  He was completely obsessed with the tailor’s weight as it was slowly and continuously packing on to the tailor. Every pound he gained seemed to inflame Julian more, and he’d taken to ordering various desserts and tempting Garak to eat them, claiming he couldn’t possibly finish them himself.

Today Garak primly finished his own lunch and slice of pie, and Julian insisted he finish the chocolate trifle he’d ordered, and he’d been enraptured at the clear delight on the Cardassian’s face.

“I must admit” Garak said around bites. “The one thing this station has going for it is the chocolate.”

“Chocolate? Really?” Julian was _slightly_ offended that chocolate was apparently the _one thing_ going for the station.

“Well, aside from present company, yes. Cacao is not a plant we managed to grow well on Cardassia Prime, or any of our Union. It’s quite expensive and difficult to acquire, and” Garak leaned in and whispered conspiratorially “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I have a bit of a weakness for it.”

“That's no secret!” Julian smiled “Everyone knows that.”

“Yet you continue to insist I’m some kind of spy! If I were, would I let everyone know my weakness for sweets?” Garak eyed the doctor in a way that made him feel like man would eat him alive.

“Or perhaps you’re laying a false flag. Maybe you really don’t like it very much and you’re leading us all on.”

“Ha! Fat chance at that.” Garak gestured at his empty plate with his fork. At the mention of fat, Julian’s eyes darted to the tailor’s midsection and back to his face. Garak’s face was schooled into a smile, but Julian imaged he could see amusement in his friend’s eyes. Dessert finished, the tailors post meal ritual commenced. With his hand on his stomach, Garak sighed with gusto. “Oh dear. It seems I’m going to need to undo my belt when I get back to my shop. I’m quite stuffed.”  
  
Julian barely knew what he stammered out as a reply, blushing furiously as Garak stood, giving Julian an enigmatic smile and took his leave.

\---

Several week later at a party in the Wardroom, Julian accepted that he had finally lost his mind. He couldn’t see Garak without the Cardassian making a comment about his expanding waistline and Bashir was completely ruffled every time he mentioned it, turning into a stuttering mess, and more often than not glad for the table between them to hide his more obvious signs of interest. Yet he couldn’t help himself; Garak’s rotund form was delightful, and the heaviness that had started to settle around his jaws was incredibly handsome on the man.   

“But Garak, you haven’t even tried the cake” Julian wheedled “It's quite divine!” Julian had piled plates of the desserts from the buffet for the both of them

“Really Julian! I’m fit to burst!” Garak demurred, but he stilled eyed the slice of cake Julian had cut.

“Just a bite!” he held up his fork with a generous bite on it.

Garak sighed, but his eyes sparked with mirth at the doctor’s eager face. “Well I do suppose one more bite can’t hurt. If you insist, doctor.”

Julian brought his fork towards the tailor, who leaned in and allowed Julian to feed him the morsel. “Mmmm….that _is_ quite divine.”

“Another bite?” the doctor asked eagerly.

“Julian, really. You saw how much you put on my plate, I honestly cannot fit another bite. Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but its too much for this fat old lizard.”

Julian could feel a flush creeping up his neck at the image which popped into his head of a rotund Garak, naked and basking in the sun like an iguana.

“Oh my. I’m being a bit too much again, aren’t I? I apologize Garak.” he stammered. “I really shouldn’t be so inconsiderate, especially with you putting on weight the past few months. Are you  trying to watch your figure?”

At that, Garak laughed loudly; several other folks at the party turned to look, curious at what had the resident Cardassian so amused. “My dear Doctor, Gul Dukat aside, how many _slim_ Cardassian men have you met?”  
  
“Few” Julian recalled both Legat Gehmor and Enabran Tain were quite portly.

 “Exactly! We Cardassians are a stocky people in general.  Around our 50’s, in Cardassian years, we develop a tendency to retain weight, particularly around the belly. It’s seen as a sign of healthy and prosperity.” Garak smiled  “Practically, a fatty layer around the torso helps us retain warmth. Frankly I’ve been looking forward to this for a while.” he quirked an eye ridge at the blushing doctor. “I know you enjoy unique anatomy and physiology, doctor. I’m always happy to provide you with further education if you like.”

“Well” Julian said faintly “How kind of you to educate me on Cardassian A&P.” Julian was shook. Garak was only going to get fatter, and he was going to wind up embarrassing himself somehow.  Garak excused himself for the evening, and the poor doctor sat there, nursing a Romulan ale. Whatever was he to do.

\---

Julian was sure Garak knew what he’d been thinking lately. As he said, he’d steadily been gaining weight, and his thick body was intoxicating. Julian kept imagining his hands running over the tailor’s soft belly, his plump arse, pressing himself against that larger bod and being engulfed.

So he’d done the only thing he could think of and invited Garak to his quarters for dessert one evening, tempting him with a Ktarian chocolate puff, a confection made from seventeen kinds of chocolate. He’d made a few arrangements with Quark, including owing him a favour to be determined later, to ensure it was made from real chocolate. Deanna, in his time on the Enterprise, had said she always found the taste and feel of real chocolate to be superior, and aside from the tailor’s Delavian chocolate supplier the chocolate on the station was generally replicated.

Garak was absolutely enraptured by the confection once he it was presented to him. “Julian, how delightful! I can’t believe you managed to get an actual Ktarian chocolate puff all the way out here.”

He’d brought along a bottle of kanar for them to share, which he poured while Julian cut him a very generous slice of the (six layered, chocolate covered) dessert puff. They were three glasses of kanar and two slices of puff into the evening, when Julian cut the tailor a third slice and offered it to him.

“Seriously Julian” Garak’s fork clattered on the table “What’s gotten into you? I know I’m gaining weight, but lately I feel like you’re trying to fatten me up like the witch in that ghastly Terran ‘fairy tale’ with the lost children!”

Bashir blushed, and decided he was drunk enough to voice his feelings to his friend “Well...maybe? At least not for the slaughter?”  
  
Garak was eyeing the young man, the flush on his face, and he tasted the air, smiling at whatever his reptilian senses had revealed. He clearly had an idea of what was going on, but enjoyed making the doctor squirm. “Explain”

Julian huffed and Garak picked up his plate and took a forkful of chocolate puff, waiting.  “Well, if you must know, I’ve always found a weight on a person quite attractive.”

“Is that all?” Garak at the bite of cake, licking the fork clean. Julian unconsciously licked his lips, staring at the tailor.

“Not...entirely…” he breathed

The tailor took another bite “Clearly”. He was very amused. Finally alone, away from prying eyes in the Replimat, Julian was at the edge of his seat and staring raptly between the cake and the tailor’s mouth.

“I like to feed people” he blushed

“Preparing food for them?”  
  
“No, not cooking, not like Sisko. Actually physically feeding people. When you took the bite of cake from my fork at the party…” Julian gulped.

“Hmmm….most interesting” he took another bite of cake. “But thats still not all, is it?” Julian shook his head, but didn’t say anything. Garak put his plate down, steepled his fingers, and looked at squirming doctor.  “Doctor, I think you _like_ watching me get fat, don’t you?”

“Yesss…..”

“And do you want to _help_ me get fat?

“Oh gods yes. I’d like nothing better than to feed you and watch you grow. I want to see your belly stuffed.”

“Why my dear, you're a regular Cardassian!”  the doctor looked confused. “I told you we’re a people with males prone to be rotund as we age, and its something folks actually seek out. Tain himself ate quite a bit to keep his figure as plump as you’ve seen him to be, and his lovers always brought him delicious treats. A fat Cardassian male is a desired partner, and our partners like to keep us that way. I had no idea humans enjoyed a similar sexuality.”

“Human sexuality is quite varied” Julian had moved closer to his friend, as Garak picked up the chocolate and had another bite “I can send you some literature.”  
  
“Mmm. I prefer this more hand on approach. Why don’t you show me what _you_ want, my dear?”

“Oh Elim!” Julian was rapturous. “Please, let me.” He took the plate and began feeding his friend. “ I want to feed you until you’re stuffed full. Seeing you gain weight the past few months has been unbelievably erotic and I’ve been an absolutely mess.”

“I’d noticed you’d been a bit distracted more so than usual.” Garak smiled indulgently. Julian was practically vibrating with glee, and Garak was not complaining: the chocolate was delicious, his delightful human friend was a snack unto himself which he’d desired for some time, and to have both together? Exile was always lonely, but at the moment, life did not suck for Elim Garak.

He groaned theatrically when Julian finished feeding him and cut another slice of cake. “My dear, I’m really quite full.” he lied “I couldn't possibly”

“Oh please!” Julian begged so sweetly. Garak liked the way he begged. He would have to remember that for other games.

“Well if you insist. “ he sighed “this is going straight to my arse.”

Julian moaned, and crawled on to Garak’s lap, straddling him. Garak, having had dinner, and now starting to be fed his 4th slice of chocolate puff that day, really was quite stuffed and his belly was pouching out, brushing against Julian’s own flat stomach. Julian was cooing at him as Garak savoured the bites of cake.  “Yes, another bite dear, eat up, my sweet fat lizard” Julian murmured. Garak was unnervingly reminded of his mother and how she fawned over her “sweet little fat man, my chubby boy” before he outgrew his baby fat and the way she spoke to his father when she brought him treats, affectionately patting Tain’s round belly when they thought no one could see.

When Julian got up to cut another slice, Garak had to protest “My dear, I am feeling a little tight in this clothing. Would you mind terribly if I removed it?”

“Please do!” Julian blushed again. Garak marveled at the human’s ability to blush as much as he was, when he could also see the erection the poor boy had through his uniform. How he could possibly have enough blood for both Garak didn’t know. “Do you mind if..if I undress as well?”

“I would be delighted if you would, my dear Julian!” Garak stood, groaning slightly and began slowly unhooking the various fastening on his tunic, and making a great show of tugging it off, stretching and sticking his belly out. He really was uncomfortably full, but it felt so good, being full and desired by such a sweet young man. He unlaced his trousers, pulling them off slowly and bending so Julian could see his delightfully wide arse.

Breathing easier now, the Cardassian resumed his position on the couch, spreading out comfortably as Julian returned to his lap, leaving the plate aside as he reached out to stroke Garak’s soft unscaled belly, delighting in the feel of it, before leaning in to kiss the older man. Garak wrapped his arms around Julian, crushing the young man against his own soft body and Julian moaned against his lips. His erect cock was pressed against the tailors soft belly, and unconsciously his hips began twitching, and he was humping himself against the tailors soft stomach. Garak simply cupped the doctors arse with one hand, the other cradling around the back of his head gently, holding him there to continue their kiss, stopping only to murmur gentle endearments to each other _“Yes that's right, good boy yes” “Oh Elim, my fat darling”,_ until Julian couldn't hold back any longer and with a few slick thrusts, came all over Garak’s stomach.

Julian kissed Garak again, and slid down the man’s body to lick the soft stomach clean, before sliding further and spreading the tailor’s legs, to reveal his ajan, peeking open, tip of his prUt visible. Julian winked at the doctor, and delved in, licking and sucking at the delicate folds, tongue sliding between the lips to tease the head of Garak’s cock until Garak was panting, and with a muttered warning he had everted in Julian’s mouth. Julian took the prUt easily as Garak pet his head, fingers sliding down his angular face, enjoying the view of the human’ mouth stretched wide around the base of his prUt. When the doctor started to hum, the sensation was overwhelming, and Garak came with a low growl.

Julian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, returning to the couch as they lay down, sliding down to rest his head on Garak’s ample belly, stroking it adoringly.

“Thank you, Elim...that was amazing. No one has ever let me feed them like that before.”

“Thank you, my dear! I assure you, it was no hardship on my part. I thoroughly enjoyed both you and the chocolate puff.” He gave Julian a wicked smile “Perhaps I could enjoy the chocolate on you sometime, my dear.”

Julian shivered at the thought of that clever forked tongue licking him clean of some delicious treat, and snuggled against Garak further. “I think I would enjoy that.”  
  
“Mm…” Garak hummed. “Yes I think you will, dear boy.

\---

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
